


a puppet in a puppet show;

by bloodynargles



Series: watch the spider spin her web; [1]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, delsin's only mentioned, this is more of a character building thing for an au of iss so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd said no, at first. Said that it was wrong, feeding on their helplessness. Not that it isn't now.</p><p>Its so much worse now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a puppet in a puppet show;

Arie stared into the mirror, this was it, this is what she had to be. The DUP's puppet. There was no take backs, not for this. She had agreed to this, agreed to watch her brother and sister die, agreed to watch other conduits fall prey to this sick, messed-up scheme. Augustine preaches that no conduit has died since they took over, but she doesn't know what happened here, and Arie.. Arie doesn't know who gave the orders, or why she was saved. Grabbed out of that place before it was all smoke and ashes.

She wondered if there was someone out there, right now, doing her bidding. Saving those conduits in Curdun Cay, letting the people of the world see what we truly are. _People_. Wondered if there was someone out there, being their hero.

She'd said no, at first. Said that it was wrong, feeding on their helplessness. Not that it isn't now.

Its so much _worse_ now.

-

Whatever publicity this _thing_ was going to receive, whatever critics were going to say about it, it didn't matter. They weren't there for the money, for the _fame_. It was worthless.

It was a circus show for freaks and conduits alike.

It posed a home, away from prying eyes and the DUPs, a home away from whatever home you had before. It gave you money, let you work... but it never let you see the monster underneath. Working at the circuit, sweating away the hours of work on their brow, the thing, the so-called _mastermind_ of this whole thing, he..

He wasn't even _alive_.

Killed by a mysterious weapon, something no one could find, _would_ find. Nature had a nasty way of paying you back. Especially when you lay torture on them made of her hands.

-

She'd known a girl, before. Could sprout flowers from her fingertips, make them grow in the garden. Arie'd watch as the ivy would wind its way up the side of the fence, and over it would go. She'd be so... enthralled by it. Found it enchanting, mystical, wonderful...

She remembers watching as those roses _bled_.

-

Her brother used to tell her the nicest people hide in the darkness, and when she asked why, he said it was because they had found the light and seen its horrors, seen what it was capable of and decided that the dark was better suited for them. No one has a name in the darkness.

-

He could manipulate shadows.

-

The spotlight flickered on, and she stood in the middle of it. Her blonde hair shining, the glitter on her dress reflected the light that was situated around her.

It was funny how she always prefered the darkness to a bright light.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for an au sO  
> arie arie aLL THE ARIE


End file.
